


Longing to Play

by haruka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Kurapika be a normal boy for just a little while?</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing to Play

Longing to Play (Hunter x Hunter)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

Rated: PG-13 (for mention of mutilation)

Note: Takes place at the end of the tv series, before the OAVs.

\--

Kurapika watched as Gon and Kirua chased each other around, laughing. They seemed to be having so much fun, letting loose and forgetting the harsher incidents in their lives since the Hunter trials. He envied them.

He remembered a time when he had felt carefree and happy enough to act like that. Visions of his Kuruta clan, peaceful and content, children playing, himself included, running around the way Gon and Kirua were now. Then flashbacks of cherished friends, last seen with their scarlet eyes stolen from their sockets, passed through his mind. He averted his gaze and blinked quickly before tears could come.

Would he ever be truly burden-free again? After the Genei Ryodan slaughtered his entire clan, leaving him the sole survivor, revenge had been his only motivation for living. However, now that he had killed one member and stripped their leader of his Nen abilities, he still didn't feel satisfied. The murder had taken a lot out of him, and his sensei had been right when he'd warned that it wouldn't give him any peace.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Gon!"

"Ha ha! No way! Nyaah!"

Kurapika turned back to watch the younger boys. His gloomy thoughts began to sweep away with their joyful enthusiasm. He felt guilty for things he had done, things he had not yet done, and for wishing he could run and play while his clansmen no longer could.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he looked into Leorio's kindly face. "It's over, Kurapika. The Genei Ryodan are no more, your revenge is complete." He nodded toward the children. "Your people would want you to be happy, to laugh and smile again."

Kurapika sighed as Kirua tackled Gon and they both screamed with delight. Their joy was contagious.

He gave Leorio a smile. "You're right. Let's join them."

Leorio looked startled. "Me? But I'm no kid!"

"So YOU say!" Kurapika grabbed his hand and pulled his non-resisting friend along. For now, he would catch the fever of youthful pleasure and forget the past.

\--

(Word challenge -- Contagious)

(2005)

Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi


End file.
